1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putter-type club head. In particular, the present invention relates to a putter-type club head including a light insert for adjusting a center of gravity and an alignment means for aiming a golf ball during putting.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,471,600 and 6,506,125, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings, disclose a putter head comprising a body 10 that includes a face portion 11, a hosel (cylindrical rod) 12, a crown portion 101, a sole portion 102, an aft-mass portion 103, a central aperture 104, and an alignment means 105. The central aperture 105 extends through the body 10 and has a heel opening at a heel end of the body 22 and a toe opening at a toe end of the body 22. The alignment means 105 assist a golfer in properly aiming a golf ball toward a hole when putting. The center of gravity of the club head is positioned within the central aperture 104. The body 10 has an appropriate length “B” and an appropriate width “A”. The center of gravity of the club head and the ball striking point on the face portion 11 are located on a line normal to a general plane of the face portion 11 to effectively impart the momentum to the ball, thereby reducing striking error and improving striking accuracy.
Nevertheless, the weights of the crown portion 101 and the aft-mass portion 103 of the body 10 cause the center of the gravity to be located above the ball striking point on the face portion 11. As a result, the line passing through the center of gravity and the ball striking point is at an inclined angle with the ground, not parallel to the ground. The striking accuracy is thus adversely affected. Further, the body 10 having the central aperture 104 can only be manufactured by casting during which shrinkage cavities and cinder holes are easily generated in an inner wall delimiting the central aperture 104. Subsequent processing of the body 10 is difficult, and the qualified product ratio is decreased.